


I Love You, Markus

by undeaducated



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, F/M, Love, Romance I guess, but like the pathetic it can probably never be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeaducated/pseuds/undeaducated
Summary: Lazy premise, cliche. Carl's daughter looked after by our favorite rebel android Markus. Boring, though.Note; her name is Aries because his son's name is Leo. I realize its probably after Leonardo Da vinci, due to being an artist and all that, but I like to imagine Carl is actually obsessed with astrology lol... (this has absolutely nothing to do with the story tho)Stupid one shot. Enjoy fam. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s your name girly?” A slurred voice stumbled, causing your face to scrunch up in distaste. This was the first party you had been to since being back in Detroit, a little reunion of old college friends but mostly a bunch of people you didn't even know, all drunk and hooking up with each other. Somewhere in your mind you realized the mistake you had made in coming here, but you had made the choice to be here so you had to live with the consequence of being hit on by random people.

“It’s Aries.” You responded, though hardly with any enthusiasm.

The drunken man laughed, “and what’s your sign?”

He stepped in even closer, you could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made you absolutely sick. You waited half a second before you managed to hook your foot around him and caused him to stagger and spill his drink on himself. “I’m a Pisces.”

He hissed angrily, throwing the glass to the side and causing a commotion of the patrons around you, you couldn't see any of your friends in the faces of the crowd, they'd likely abandoned you a while ago. Still, you stood your ground and glared at him until a familiar back filled your vision as someone came between the two of you. You blinked in surprised at the calmness of the voice telling the drunken fool to go have a seat or get out. It was easy for him to defuse a situation like this; you’d seen it plenty of times. But you had also seen these exchanges go extremely poorly. This case appeared to be becoming the latter, and you knew if you didn’t get your father’s android out of here now it could mean very expensive replacements.

“Markus.” Your voice caused the male android to turn and look toward you. “Let’s go before you get your ass kicked.”

Taking hold of his muscular upper arm, you pulled him away quickly and headed out the back way to avoid more eyes of the many patrons trying to pretend like they weren’t watching that asshole hit on and then almost try to assault you. Your heels clicked against the hard pavement on the outside, a cold night breeze rushing passed your bear arms and causing you to shiver.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” You raised an eyebrow, now rubbing at your arm to warm up the skin. Markus matched your gaze with something playful and took off his jacket, handing it to you to put on. His synthetic skin was rather warm, and caused the jacket to transfer his heat comfortably to you.

“Carl requested my attendance.”

“He’s keeping an eye on me through you, now?”

“He needs to know that you’re safe.”

“Markus, you’re supposed to be looking after him.” You scolded, “I come to town only once in a while, and I really don’t need to be looked after.”

“Tell that to your father, or the man in there looking like he wanted to have you for lunch?” His reply had a tone to it that you hardly expected from an android but it was refreshing. You laughed to yourself which surprised Markus, sure that you would have been mad that he’d followed you to this party. “Shall I accompany you home?”

Looking toward the blackened sky, you let out a deep sighing breath before nodding. You supposed this night had taken such a turn that you should probably head home, this was as good of an excuse as you could get. The night was cool but a brisk walk with Markus would warm you up and you didn’t feel like paying for a cab or arguing with Markus when he insisted on paying for you. The two of you headed back toward your father’s home without another word and it was smooth goings most of the way.

Despite being late, there were plenty of people still bustling about on Detroit’s streets. You could see a group of thugs not too far away on the opposite side of the street and instinctively moved in closer to Markus. He wrapped an arm in a protective nature around your shoulders and kept you close to his form. You smiled to yourself, feeling so much safer with Markus there next to you. You were thankful your dad worried so much; this peaceful end to a strange evening with Markus had been totally worth it.

“Welcome home Aries, Markus.” Carl’s home greeted you both pleasantly as you entered. The lights brightened softly as you stepped inside and kicked off your shoes. You could see the tv on in the other room and knew your father was absolutely still up, waiting for you to return home with Markus. It was obvious this had been his plan all along. As you entered the main house, Carl looked over at you with loving eyes and turned his wheelchair completely to face you.

“Aries.” He said your name delighted as you came over and took him in a big hug.

“It’s been some time dad!” You greeted with a big smile on your face. “But I told you I would be coming over tomorrow, after the big party.”

“I know, I know.” He waved you off, “but I never liked your group of friends.”

Rolling your eyes sarcastically, you moved to have a seat on one of the comfortable couches.

“Markus, you mind pouring us a drink?” Your dad asked, and Markus immediately moved to grab the alcohol not too far out of your reach.

“You got anything a little more girly?”

“I can mix you something if you’d like?” Markus put the scotch down and headed toward the kitchen.

“Uh, just a strawberry daiquiri, if you’ve got what you need.”

He looked over his shoulder at you and smirked, “I’ll whip something up.”

“Thank you Markus.” Your father said in unison with your own voice. You looked over at him and settled back in to the couch.

The night went on comfortably, you were happy about how events had turned out. Getting to spend the night with your dad and his android was nice. You took sips from your drink as you told them about what had been going on in your life back in New York. Much like your father, you were considerably artistically inclined, designing logo’s and websites for huge companies. It was a hard and stressful job, but you enjoyed the work. Both of your companions listened intently as you told stories, laughter singing out in the contented room.

“I know I call as often as I can, but I wish I could be here more…”

“When the stresses of your job or life get to be too much, you’re always welcome to come home.”

“I know, dad.” You smile, looking toward Markus longingly. “I miss you, a lot.”

His eyes wouldn’t stay on yours for too long, and Carl noticed immediately. He’d always known you had been fond of Markus, and it didn’t surprise him that he seemed to feel that way as well. He wished that Markus would think for himself a little more, he’d been trying to get him to expand and think outside the box for some time now but it was a long process. He was programmed for a specific job, which he performed well, but Carl wanted him to experience more.

“Well,” you finished off your drink and sat it on the coffee table in front of you. “I should get back to the hotel.”

“Nonsense.” Carl huffed, “you’re staying here. No arguments.”

“But my clothes…”

“I still have plenty of your stuff here, your room has hardly changed.”

“Dad…”

“Aries…”

“I-“

“Markus, bring my beautiful daughter to her room please.”

You shook your head at your father’s stubbornness but stood none the less. You would only be here for a few days anyhow, might as well spend as much time with your family as you could. Markus led you to a familiar room and stepped aside to let you in. It was quite embarrassing seeing how childish your room had remained, purple canopy bed, dumb posters on your wall, but what remained the same to your life now was the vast amount of artwork that littered every corner. Much of it was Carl’s, some your own horrible experimentation from being a kid. You noted one in particular, abstract in colors of browns, greens, and white. All earthy and to most it made no sense. But you knew better. It represented a place in your heart you had discovered when Carl had first brought Markus home. With a silent hum you stepped deeper in to the room and sat down on your old bed.

“Markus?”

“Yes, Aries?” He dipped his head slightly, eyes hooded as he looked toward you. It was oddly erotic but you knew that was not the case with Markus.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for my family.”

He smiled slightly before taking a step back. “Good night, Aries. Wake up call will be at 10am.”

“Make it 10:30.” You laughed, “have a good night Markus.”

…

Months had gone by since you had last been home, work had you buried up to your neck in deadlines. You stared out the window of your office, trying to relax your strained eyes from staring at a computer for so many hours. Soon it would be left there, silent and alone as you rushed to get on the next flight back to Detroit. Your father was not okay, and neither was your brother. From what the man on the phone had explained, your father’s android had become deviant and attacked. He’d been taken down, and although you were worried for Leo, and your father, your heart hurt for Markus. Could he have really become deviant and hurt your family? You had seen how Leo reacted to Markus many times. He was jealous of him, believing your father treated the android better than his own flesh and blood son.

Home was chaos, and you knew all too well what you were bringing on yourself going home and taking over responsibilities until the replacement android could be brought home. You had quit your job and took care of your father full time until then, it had been hard and you were bitter, but you knew the full story now. Markus hadn’t hurt Leo on purpose. He had been provoked and there was no time to explain when the police had shown up, and thus ended his life. Or so you had thought.

After getting a new android, your responsibilities were cut down but you remained home, knowing your father didn’t have much time left on the clock. The news was on as you sat in to the couch, reading away at a magazine when you heard a familiar voice, saw a familiar face, though no longer resembling a human in any respect. His skin was pure white and his eyes weren’t the same but you could place him anywhere. It was Markus.

Since that moment you followed his story closely as he led the rebellion against humans who sought to put them down for good. Your heart ached for him, unable to imagine what he must have had to go through to get to this point. You wished he would come home, but there was something much bigger than you going on now and knew he was doing the right thing.

When he did finally show up however, you hadn’t been surprised. He stepped out of your father’s bedroom and began to descend the steps for what you knew would be the final time. Calling out his name, he turned with a shock on his face that was so much more than just android. He truly was alive in a way you’d always known, and your body followed its own instincts to cross the landing and over to the steps where he stood poised and waiting for you.

Touching his soft cheek caused his eyes to close, not allowing you to look in to them for more than a brief moment. Despite seeing his face plastered on the news it was different seeing the details in his skin up so close. You’d never fully appreciated how handsome his features were. You knew he was good looking, but this was a whole other level. The distance between you had made your heart grow more longing for him and you couldn’t help the need to be close.

He stood a step below you, causing your height to match up better than if he were standing on the same level. You held his face in your hands for a yearning moment, trying to work up the courage to speak more than just his name. It was surreal to be there in his presence after so long.

“I’m so proud of you Markus.”

“You… you are?” His eyes slowly fluttered open, a serene look in their heterochromia coloring. It was different from before, but still him in such a way that comforted you. It made him seem almost _more_ human, no longer that perfectly symmetrical being.

“You’re changing the world.” Leaning your forehead on his you could hear a small gasp escape him. “How could I not be proud of you?”

“I hurt Leo, your father… I-“

“Markus, don’t you even start with that bullshit.” Your eyes shut tight, frustrated to hear him talk like that. “You’re doing such amazing things, you’re finally free.”

Freedom had been the goal, certainly, but this was still in many ways his family. If it hadn’t been for Carl he never would have gotten to the place he way now. He saw the man as his father and it broke him up to see the condition he was in since he had been forced to leave. Despite all that, his daughter, you, were something even more to him that he didn’t quite understand until meeting other androids. North. Sighing deeply, he knew he couldn’t hurt you by showing you the affection both your bodies seemed to crave. He’d only be leading you on, giving you a false hope that he could return. Sure, there was a chance but he could also be killed and he didn’t want that on your conscience.

“I want you to know, that no matter where you go or what you do, we’re here cheering you on.” Finally meeting his eyes again you could see the inner turmoil he was fighting himself with. “You’ve made the right decision, set your people free.”

“I will.” He nodded, still his forehead flush up against yours. “I’m sorry I can’t be here for you.”

Tears began to well, “no Markus, don’t ever think that way. They need you, so much more than I do. Dad and me will be alright.”

“I will stay,” he hesitated to say, “if you ask.”

You knew that he wouldn’t and you couldn’t ask that of him. It would mean he’d be betraying what he’d worked so hard for. Moving away from him a little you looked fully at his face and forced back your tears. “If I did, I’d ruin everything you’ve worked toward.”

“I’m sorry.” He sounded weaker than he had in a long time, a fearful child encapsulated inside this beautiful body. You frowned deeply at him and took hold of his face more firmly.

“Never apologize for doing the right thing.”

And with that he pressed his mouth on yours in a desperate, heated kiss, one he hoped he wouldn't have to regret. This was what he had imagined doing for so long and seeing you again, despite knowing he shouldn't do this to you, he had to. You mewled against him, hands resting somberly on his shoulders. With a gentle squeeze you forced yourself to pull away and shake your head.

“If you can, come back to me once this is all over.” You offered with a sad smile, “but don’t ever think I’ll hold it against you if you don’t. Just live and fight for your people. They deserve it.”

“Take care of Carl.”

You dipped your head and smiled, “what else am I going to do?”

“Watch me.” He winked, turning to finish his descent down the stairs. You had to force yourself not to follow him out the door.

He turned one final time to look at you, giving a gentlemanly nod before stepping out in to the night, out of your life; for what you could have guess would be forever. The taste of him lingered on your lips as you stood at the top of the stairs, staring down as if he would come right back inside. Eventually you made your way back in to your room and collapsed tiredly on the bed.

“I love you Aries.” He spoke as he left, certain you could no longer hear him.

“I love you, Markus.” You hummed as you laid in the darkness, eyes drifting closed as you coasted off in to sleep. A chapter on your life had finally been closed, and you had made peace with it. Still, you kept your word and cheered him on, knowing if anyone could bring peace between humans and androids, Markus had as good of a shot as anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short and bad. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER BUT HERE'S A HAPPY-ISH (BUT ALSO SUPER SAD BECAUSE I'M A BAD PERSON) ENDING. Enjoy. And I'm still looking for RP partners. Hit me up, please.

Thoughts didn’t seem to find you for a time, the silence creeping in your ears so loud it made you wince as you held on to your brother’s body, sobbing in to his shoulder.  It was almost an out of body experience; it didn’t feel like you, the cries not registering in your mind. Your father had taken his final breaths with the two of you there to be with him for the last time and though you were glad you could help ease him to rest, it had been so hard to watch him leave you. He held your hand in his as he left the world, with a smile only your father could have. “Look out for each other.”

Leo held you so tightly, but his arms couldn’t keep the pieces together as you fell apart against him. He cursed under his breath, trying to hold himself together well enough to be strong for you. You had always been the strong one, the one that kept him together when he was being a completely garbage asshole brother, the terrible son, when his life was falling apart around him. It was his turn to try and be there for you, having been sober for quite some time now his mind was finally clear.

You didn’t understand when his arms left you, taking a step back as his eyes stared over your shoulder; you looked up at him before following his gaze, and though your eyes were blurry you could make out the figure that stood in the doorway anywhere. He came to you without a word, and his arms surrounded you in the tightest embrace he knew your body could handle. This; was a hug that put your pieces back together if only enough to keep you from coming apart at the seams altogether.

“Markus…” Your small voice choked out, “Markus you came.”

He rested his head on top of yours, closing his own eyes. He hadn’t made it in time to say good bye, but he had at least come in time to comfort you. He looked over at Carl’s body briefly, a look of utter peace on his worn face. It saddened him, but he knew that he would no longer be suffering and that was all that mattered.

“Hey, uh…” A voice he recognized spoke up suddenly and his eyes opened to see Leo standing there watching the interaction between the two. “I’m uh, sorry Markus… for everything.”

“It’s okay, Leo, I understand.”

“No, Markus I was a fuckin’ asshole and I want you to know that what I did was super shitty and I never thanked you for taking care of my dad.” He shook his head, your eyes remaining closed as your face buried itself against Markus’ chest. “You really knocked some sense in to me, and I don’t think I’d be where I am now if you hadn’t.”

Leo held a hand out and Markus took it slowly, shaking it with a small smile on his face.

…

Days turned in to weeks, which slowly faded into months. Life had gone back to the way it was before, slowly, just without your dad and Leo was no longer on drugs. Markus still came around every once in a while but there was still work that needed to be done and he wouldn’t rest until there was justice for all of his people.

You smiled as he came in through the front door, the house still greeting him by name and ran up to wrap your arms around him. “I’ve missed you, Markus.”

“I missed you, too.” He grinned playfully as you took his hand and began to lead him toward the studio. “Where are we going?”

“I wanna show you something.” You grinned at him, leading him in, the room was dark and you motioned for him to get the lights. A curtain hung over a large canvas, much like the one that had the day his life changed forever. He looked between it and you and you ushered him forward to remove the sheet. “Go on, it’s for you.”

The canvas burst forth with an array of colors, true life spread over the piece in what Markus could only describe as a feeling he placed to be love. There was so much warmth and care there, staring at it felt like being in a tender embrace with a long lost friend. You looked between your piece and the android that you’d created it after and couldn’t help the smile that graced your face when you saw the look he had. It was pure awe.

He scooped you up in his arms, planting a deep kiss on your tender waiting lips, a moment of bliss in the chaos of your life. You smiled, knowing everything was going to be alright so long as he was here, and even when he was not, he always managed to come back to you at the end of all else.

 

"I love you, Aries."

"And I love you, Markus."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for new RP partners, if interested please HMU.


End file.
